Δραστηριότητα 1ου μαθήματος
thumb|400px Πλεονεκτήματα της Εκπαιδευτικής Τεχνολογίας στην Εκπαίδευση. Όλο και περισσότερο παρατηρούμε την μεγάλη επιρροή που ασκούν οι Νέες Τεχνολογίες στον τομέα της εκπαίδευσης. Οι υπολογιστές, το Διαδίκτυο (World Wide Web) και η διεισδυτικότητα του, δεν αφήνουν ανεπηρέαστο τον τομέα της παιδείας. Ο εκπαιδευτικός πρέπει να είναι ενήμερος γι’ αυτά τα μοναδικά παιδαγωγικά και εκπαιδευτικά πλεονεκτήματα που προσφέρουν οι Νέες Τεχνολογίες πριν αποφασίσει να τις χρησιμοποιήσει. Να μην καταλήξει σ’ αυτές μόνο εξαιτίας της άμετρης αγάπη technology_bringing_education_to_mass.png Uses-of-Information-Technology-in-Education.jpg Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia.jpg F110517KG13-195x110.jpg ς για την τεχνολογία ή απλώς επειδή σήμερα η τεχνολογία έχει μπει στην ζωή μας. Ο υπολογιστής ως εργαλείο μάθησης, συναντάται και στην τριτοβάθμια εκπαίδευση χωρίς απαραίτητα την σύμπραξη του δασκάλου. Οι φοιτητές μπορούν να μπουν ανά πάσα στιγμή, μέσω του υπολογιστή, σε οποιαδήποτε βιβλιοθήκη, σε βιβλία, σε εκθέσεις, σε βιβλιογραφίες, σε πραγματικά μουσεία κ.τ.λ. Μεγάλη είναι όμως η συνδρομή των υπολογιστών στην μάθηση από Education-Technology-Speaker-Teacher-College-156aa45.jpg Education-and-technology1.jpg tech.jpg απόσταση αφού μέσω αυτού, μπορεί να ζητήσει κανείς πληροφορίες για την σειρά των μαθημάτων, καθοδήγηση πάνω στο μάθημα κ.α. Τέτοιοι μέθοδοι διδασκαλίας έχουν εκμηδενίσει τις αποστάσεις, κάνοντας την εκπαίδευση πιο άνετη και πιο ενδιαφέρουσα. Η συνεχιζόμενη και ραγδαία ανάπτυξη στην επιστήμη και στην τεχνολογία, κάνουν όλο και περισσότερες γνώσεις και τεχνικές ικανότητες να προσθέτονται, πράγμα που κάνει απαραίτητη την συνεχή μόρφωση (διαβίου μάθηση). computers.jpg education technology2.jpg Role-of-technology-in-education-620x350.jpg Εφόσον οι απαραίτητες βάσεις δίνονται στους μαθητές από τους υπολογιστές, οι εκπαιδευτικοί δεν θα είναι πλέον αναγκασμένοι να οργανώνουν το μάθημα της αυριανής μέρας, να μένουν πιστοί στο βιβλίο ύλης, να ετοιμάζουν διαγωνίσματα ή να βαθμολογούν τους μαθητές. Έργο τους θα είναι να θέτουν κρίσιμες ερωτήσεις και να αναπτύσσουν την κριτική σκέψη και τις ανθρώπινες αισθήσεις. Με τον νέο τρόπο διδασκαλίας θα έχουν περισσότερο χρόνο για να ασχοληθούν με τον καθένα μαθητή ξεχωριστά και τις ανάγκες του, γιατί γνωρίζουν καλά τις αδυναμίες και τις δυνατότητες του. Οι εκπαιδευτικοί θα μπορούν να οργανώνουν προαιρετικά σεμινάρια, συζητήσεις, διαλέξεις, ακόμα και αναθέσεις εργασιών σε ομάδες μαθητών. Έτσι θα αυξήσουν και θα επεκτείνουν την εκπαίδευση, χωρίς να τους περιορίζει ούτε η συγκεκριμένη ύλη, ούτε ο χρόνος. Οι μαθητές θα επωφελούνται από την ποικιλία θεμάτων και θα είναι ελεύθεροι να εμβαθύνουν σε θέματα που τους κεντρίζουν περισσότερο το ενδιαφέρον. Η επιτυχία των εκπαιδευτικών είναι δεδομένη, γιατί έχουν περισσότερο χρόνο να προετοιμάσουν αυτές τις δραστηριότητες και ιδανικές συνθήκες για να τις περάσουν στους μαθητές. center|670px Οι μαθητές θα είναι καλύτερα ενημερωμένοι και θα έχουν διαφορετική συμπεριφορά, αφού οι ίδιοι θα έχουν επιλέξει την συμμετοχή τους. Με αυτό τον τρόπο τα παιδιά θα συζητήσουν για δεκάδες χιλιάδες θέματα στα δώδεκα χρόνια υποχρεωτικής εκπαίδευσης και θα εκτεθούν σε ποικίλες απόψεις. Πολύ σημαντικό είναι ότι η ατομικότητα των εκπαιδευτικών θα επανέλθει και θα πάψουν πια να είναι ο ένας καρμπόν του άλλου. Επίσης το Video-Conferencing δίνει την δυνατότητα σε άτομα απομακρυσμένα να επικοινωνούν, μεταξύ τους, μέσω ειδικών εφαρμογών. Η εξέλιξη αυτή δεν έχει σταματήσει. Οι επιστήμονες υπόσχονται πολλά για το μέλλον, ενώ η τεχνιτή νοημοσύνη, τα έμπειρα δηλαδή συστήματα που αναπτύσσουν διάλογο με τον χρήστη είναι πλέον γεγονός. Τα οφέλη της νέας τεχνολογίας: *καταφέρνει να τραβήξει την προσοχή των παιδιών, *κάνει την εκπαίδευση πιο ενδιαφέρουσα, μετατρέποντας την σε παιχνίδι, *αυξάνει την αποδοτικότητα, *είναι ανεξάντλητη πηγή γνώσης, εύκολη στην χρήση, *διευκολύνει πολύ την ζωή όλων μας, ενώ ταυτόχρονα ανοίγει νέους ορίζοντες, *απευθύνεται σε όλους και ο καθένας μπορεί να βρει οτιδήποτε τον ενδιαφέρει αμέσως, *καλύπτει κενά, *καθοδηγεί σωστά, *εκμηδενίζει τις αποστάσεις και φέρνει σε επαφή ανθρώπους που βρίσκονται χιλιόμετρα μακριά. *δεν υπάρχουν χρονικοί περιορισμοί με την ασύγχρονη επικοινωνία (e-mail, World Wide Web κ.τ.λ.). Οι άνθρωποι μπορούν να συζητούν άνετα, χρησιμοποιώντας όσο χρόνο θέλουν για να σκεφτούν και να απαντήσουν. Αναφορές – Βιβλιογραφία *Diane H. Sonnenwald,Heli Kokkinen, Collaborative Learning Using Colaboration Technology: Report from the field *S.Retalis, H.Haugen, D.McConnell, What educational challenges are we now able to meet, given that new technologies are available to students and the averag citizen? *Marie Escarabajal, Christophe Kolski. Multimedia systems used during computer-aide lectures: a design and approach *DeanSutphin, Dam-Mieras, Collaborative learning,sustainability and information and communication technology *Su White, Pat Maier, Building models which enable change: An examination of the learning and teaching technology support network